Where the Wind Blows
by TheOutsideGirl0729
Summary: After his mother gives birth to his baby sister as the result of another extramarital affair, Johnny Cade is suddenly kicked to the curb and tasked with the responsibilities of taking care of her. Unfortunately, the sleepless nights, dirty diapers and baby bottles are a huge difference to his free life as a teenager, but it's always worth it in the end. [BOOK ONE]
1. PROLOGUE

_**DISCLAIMER**__: I don't own "The Outsiders", because it respectively belongs to S.E. Hinton. I only own this story, the plot, and any characters that you might not recognize._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_Johnny's POV:_

_May 14th, 1966_

**I JOLTED **awake to the sounds of my parents arguing and glass shattering. As crazy as it sounds, this was actually starting out to be a good day with the yelling and fighting. Sometimes my Papa would just barge in and beat me until I could hardly move; it didn't matter what time of day it was, except for Christmas. On Christmas, he'd leave me alone for a little bit, but he would still get drunk or high or whatever. I just didn't see the point in staying here anymore. All they ever did was hit me and I couldn't stand it.

Sitting up, I sighed and rubbed at my tired eyes. It was nice being able to wake up without a beating for a change, but something seemed _very_ strange_. _I could barely make out what my parents were saying through the paper-thin walls, so I leaned closer and strained my ears to try and listen.

_"Che diavolo vuoi dire con quello?!" _My father shouted in his typical angry Italian._"Mi stai dicendo che sei rimasta incinta del figlio di qualcun altro!"_ I could picture him standing before my mother, his face bright red and his eyes bulging in anger.

_"That's none of you goddamn business, you stronzo!" _My mother screamed back.

_So she was sleepin' around? Why am I not surprised?_

There was a deafening silence until I heard the palm of someone's hand coming in contact with another's cheek, making me wince at the crisp sound that reverberated throughout the house.

_"Merda! Perché non riesci a tenere le tue fottute gambe chiuse?!"_

That was when I chose to pull my head back and sit there silently. What in the world was going on? I knew my Mama had slept with another man and that she was pregnant. But what would happen after that?

_Would I have to protect a new baby sibling from my abusive parents, as well?_

_Would they just completely ignore the baby and force the responsibility onto me?_

_Would Mama have an abortion just so she wouldn't have to worry about bringing another human into this world?_

I got out of bed and prepared to dress for the day. This morning I wore a gray T-shirt and a pair of jeans that were somewhat clean. My wardrobe wasn't too appealing, but what else could you expect from a seventeen-year-old greaser boy? As I was tying my shoelaces, I heard Mama yelling my name from downstairs; her harsh voice made me flinch.

"Johnathan! Get down your useless ass down here this minute!" Her voice was slightly hoarse from smoking too many cigarettes, but maybe it was something else too. I shrugged on my jacket and made my way downstairs, preparing for them to beat me and yell at me like they always do. They would always argue about something and then take it out on me for no apparent reason. I'll probably have to stay at the Curtis' for a few days; it wouldn't be safe here. Hell, I could be gone for a whole week if I wanted to and they wouldn't even realize.

Making my way down the stairs, I saw my father pacing around the living room. Mama was glaring at him from the couch, a hand resting on her stomach as she kicked her feet onto the ottoman.

"Yes, Mama?" I asked nervously, trying to hide the fact that I was scared to death. I wasn't really in the mood to be hit or anything. She just rolled her eyes at me, obviously pissed off.

"We need to talk, _ragazzo_. So I'm just gonna be blunt. I had another affair and now I'm pregnant. Your father and I don't want anything to do with the little bitch, so it's gonna be your responsibility. You'll be the one to take care of it if you want to. Hell, you can even give it up for adoption or burn it for all I care! I just don't wanna see that brat after it's born. Understand?" She snarled. If looks could kill, my mother would've crucified me.

I kept quiet as I looked down at my sneakers, nodding my head to show that I was still listening. What she'd said definitely shocked me, but not the fact that she slept around. That already happened more often than I'd liked to admit. She was pregnant before though, with a little boy that had left this world before he should've. My mother had taken a lot of drugs while she was carrying him – even though I was sure I'd disposed of every single bottle in the cabinets – and as a result, my baby brother was stillborn.

He had been dead for two years and they didn't even bother with naming him. I've always called him Samuel Joseph Cade, after my grandfather who died of cancer when I was twelve. When Samuel was pronounced dead, the doctors said Mama had smiled so widely it worried them. I never knew why she was so happy that day and it honestly scared me, as did the doctors. I knew she would get upset if I kept pestering her, but I had to keep asking questions. The worst thing she could do was kick me out.

"How far along are you?" I questioned. She was a scary woman. To say that I was scared was an understatement, I was absolutely _terrified_. Mama rolled her eyes at me, and I knew she was livid. How she could keep her cool for this long was way beyond me.

"Two months, so the little devil will be born in December." She huffed, running her hands through her hair in frustration. "And the worst thing about it is that I can't drink or anything! Sure, I've laid off a little since I found out, but I still have another seven _fucking_ months of hell!" She clenched her fists in anger as she glared down at her slightly swollen stomach.

_Of course, all she's ever gonna complain about is how she can't get drunk or high until the baby is born! She wouldn't give a shit about anything else, would she? Not me or the baby. . . It's always been about what they want!_

I wanted to scream at her, tell her how she should be worrying about me and my future baby sibling instead of not being able to have a drink. But I couldn't say anything, unless I wanted to get slapped. Despite how angry I was, I gulped and tried to remain calm. I had to get as much information as I possibly could without upsetting my mother even more.

"How long have you known?" She frowned furiously at my question and rolled her eyes. I was treading on thin ice, maybe even _walking_ on water.

"How the _fuck_ should I know?" Mama was angrily clenching her fists as she spoke, her knuckles turning a pasty white from how hard she was squeezing the hem of her dress. My father had left the house while we were talking, so it was just the two of us. Suddenly she stood up from the sofa and glared at me; her eyes were hard and cold. I knew what this meant from past experiences, but it caught me off guard every time.

"_Now_ _get out of here!" _She shrieked. And boy, nobody had to tell me twice. I rushed through the house and into the kitchen, grabbing an apple before slipping out the back door. As I stood in the middle of the sidewalk, hating my parents steadily, I had only one thing on my mind:

_How was I going to tell the boys?_

* * *

_**A/N**__: I hope you guys enjoyed the prologue, and I also hope that you'll enjoy reading this book almost as much as I will writing it! Anyways, please make sure to comment and vote if you want to get the first chapter out faster, and feel free to offer constructive criticism! I know I'm not a perfect writer, so there's room for improvement somewhere in here._

_I love each and every single one of you, please remember that!_

* * *

_Translations: __**Italian**__ \- English_

_**Che diavolo vuoi dire con quello?! **__\- What the hell do you mean by that?!_

_**Mi stai dicendo che sei rimasta incinta del bambino di qualcun altro! **__\- You're telling me you got pregnant with someone else's baby!_

_**Stronzo**__ \- asshole_

_**Merda**__ \- shit_

_**Ragazzo**__ \- boy_

* * *

(_**A/N**_: _I apologize for my shitty Google Translate Italian. While I don't speak the language, I happen to know what a few words and phrases mean, but please don't hesitate to let me know if something is incorrect!)_

_**XOXO - Madi :D**_


	2. Blood is Thicker Than Water

_**DISCLAIMER**__: I don't own "The Outsiders", because it respectively belongs to S.E. Hinton. I only own this story, the plot, and any characters you may not recognize._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**_"_ **_Family is not about blood. It's about who is willing to hold your hand when you need it the most.** "**_

* * *

_Johnny's POV:_

_May 14th, 1966_

**I WAS **suddenly feeling really nervous when I approached the Curtis' house. My stomach started to twist itself into several knots, causing a painful, suffocating feeling to settle within me. I _really_ didn't want to tell the boys, but they deserved to know about the new responsibility that I would have in December. After all, they were my family, the ones who had been there for me through thick and thin.

As I walked up the front steps and onto the porch, I heard Two-Bit laugh obnoxiously loud at something that _probably_ wasn't even funny. My anxiety was slowly melting away at the familiar sound, but I still took a deep breath in an attempt to calm my frazzled nerves before opening the front door.

The sight that greeted me was one that I'd been expecting. Two-Bit sat cross-legged on the living room floor in front of the TV, guzzling his second can of beer as he balanced a plate of chocolate cake on his lap. I couldn't tell if he was drunk or not, especially at nine o'clock in the morning. But with an idiot like Two-Bit Mathews around, you could never be too careful. Sodapop and Steve were having a conversation about some tuff car they'd seen at the DX the other day. I think Soda said it was a blue Mustang or somethin' like that, but I had a hard time hearing him over the television.

Ponyboy was reading one of his favorite books, _Great Expectations_, and Dally was stretched out lazily across the sofa. He looked a little roughed up, but it wasn't anything to be concerned about (at least not for ole' Dally anyway). I figured he'd probably messed around with somebody from Tim Shepard's gang. Dally was always gettin' himself into fights. It didn't matter if it was a complete stranger or even someone he knew. That bastard's just lucky he can actually _hit back_.

"Mornin', Johnny!" A voice called from the kitchen. Darry was making breakfast for everyone, and the smell of bacon sizzling on the stove made me sigh happily. I crossed the room and leaned against the doorframe, asking myself if I really _wanted_ to do this.

"Mornin', Darry. Listen... There's somethin' I need to talk to y'all about, so when you're done could you please come out into the living room with everyone else?" I asked, hoping my voice didn't waver. The eldest Curtis turned away from the stove and raised an eyebrow. His eyes scrutinized me, but then he returned his attention to the food a moment later.

"Of course, Johnny. Is everythin' okay?" He questioned. I could hear the concern in his voice, and it made me feel more inclined to tell them about my mother and the baby. Everyone just saw me as a kid brother to love and protect, and I knew they would lose their minds. But I didn't really have a choice, so I didn't hesitate and forced myself to just _get it over with_.

"Yeah. I'm great." Darry raised an eyebrow at my short response, but he shrugged it off as I walked to the living room and sat beside Ponyboy. I realized I couldn't pay much attention to _Mickey Mouse_ as I sat there. My mind was too consumed by the thoughts that I was trying my absolute hardest to articulate. Ponyboy looked up from his book long enough to give me a reassuring smile, and I somewhat returned it before attempting to focus my gaze on the TV.

* * *

"Alright, Johnny. What did you need to talk to us about?" The oldest Curtis asked after everyone had gathered in the living room. Since it was Sunday, Darry was home from work, along with Sodapop and Steve. As I looked over at Dallas, I realized that a large, bluish-purple bruise was beginning to form under his right eye. It made me wince, and I wondered what he did to get himself such a shiner.

But I couldn't allow myself to keep stalling, so I pushed forward and took a deep breath. "Guys, my Mama just told me earlier this mornin' that she's pregnant..."

That was when the whole room fell silent. I knew without even having to look at their facial expressions that they were all furious. At the moment I was too afraid to speak, so I just stuffed my hands in the pockets of my jeans and waited for them to say something. The tension in the atmosphere was so _thick_ that you could literally cut it with a butter knife.

"What the _hell?" _Steve blurted out in disgust, his eyes narrowing as he clenched his fists at his sides.

The other guys manifested similar reactions. Darry was shaking his head and muttering a few suggestive words about my mother, while Soda had either arm around Steve and Ponyboy's shoulders, trying to calm them down as he cast his gaze to the ground. Two-Bit's stormy grey eyes - the same ones that normally held equal amounts of cheer and happiness - were now blazing with a fit of fiery anger. Dallas was pacing around the room and swearing like there was no tomorrow.

I remembered when I told them about my baby brother's stillbirth and how Mama had taken all those drugs. What I didn't tell them, however, was the fact that I blamed _myself_... For everything. If only I had been more thorough in disposing of all the pill bottles. If only I had tried harder to protect him, then maybe he would be here today, safe and sound in my arms. But miracles like that just weren't meant to happen, especially not to people like _me_.

"How is she pregnant?" Darry asked in disbelief. "What happened _this _time?"

"Well, Mama had an affair a little while ago, and my parents don't want anythin' to do with the baby." I started playing with one of the buttons on my jacket as I met the eldest Curtis' worried gaze. "So this time, instead of celebratin' a _stillbirth_, they're forcin' all of the responsibilities onto me!"

By the time I was finished, I was practically seething. _Why did they have to do this to me? I'm barely seventeen-years-old, still a goddamn kid myself!_

As much as I hated to admit it, I couldn't expect anything less from Mama and Papa. They didn't care if I was just a _teenager_. They didn't care if I was trying to finish high school. They only cared about _themselves_, and it had been that way for as long as I could even remember.

It seemed like hours had passed before either of the guys said anything else, but it had only been a few minutes. Dallas then stopped pacing and punched the wall with such strength that it caused one of the picture frames to come loose and fall behind the sofa.

"I hate 'em. I swear to God I'll fuckin' _kill_ 'em!" The blonde's voice dripped with such anger and venom it startled me a little.

Sure, everyone was used to Dally and his dangerous, unpredictable moods, but the shouting did nothing but remind me of the abuse that I always had to endure at home. I drew in a quivering breath and looked down at my shoes, trying my best to hide how scared I was. Dally must've noticed me flinch or something, because his hard eyes softened and he placed a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry 'bout that, Johnny. It just pisses me off that they're doin' that to you." He said softly. I just nodded my head to show him that I understood. He had every right to be angry. I was so upset by the realization of everything, and I _needed_ to let it out somehow. It wasn't like me to get pissed off in front of my buddies, but I couldn't help it.

"You're tellin' me! Do you think I _don't _know that my parents are abusive monsters? I'm probably better off bein' homeless than livin' there!" The room was silent yet again, which didn't really surprise me. I hardly ever yelled at anyone, so I couldn't blame them for not knowing how to console me. To tell you the truth, I didn't really know what to say either.

Ponyboy cleared his throat. "We're all here for you, Johnnycake... For you _and_ the baby. Your parents might not be, but we are." He then wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulders to prove his point.

"Thanks, man. That really means a lot." I told him truthfully. "I'm just worried about what Mama and Dad are goin' to do."

The one thing that really bothered me about my parents was the fact that they didn't like to hear the cold truth, even if it was right in front of their faces. I was trying not to dwell on it too much, but Mama and Dad could convince anyone to believe _anything_ if they tried hard enough.

Everyone kept saying that they would be there for me and the baby, and I knew I didn't have anything to worry about. It seemed like the gang cared about me more than my own folks, but that didn't bother me as much as it used to.

We merely sat and talked for several minutes about school, work, and whatever else was on our minds. As Ponyboy told me about this project that he needed to complete for social studies, there was a phrase that I repeated over and over again in my mind like a mantra.

_Blood is thicker than water..._

_Blood is thicker than water..._

_Blood is thicker than water..._

* * *

_**A/N**__: Hi, lovelies! I feel so bad for making our sweet Johnnycake go through all of this, but it'll get better for him eventually. However, his situation is going to get worse before it starts to improve, so please don't hate me for torturing him in this fanfic!_

_Speaking of which, Johnny's baby brother is going to have a major impact on him in this story, despite having been stillborn. You'll start to understand this as we dive deeper into the plot, but I promise it isn't as confusing as it sounds._

_Okay... That's enough of my cheesy mouth. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter and feel free to leave any sort of criticism!_

_**XOXO - Madi :D**_


	3. Welcome To The World

_**DISCLAIMER**__: I don't own "The Outsiders", because it respectively belongs to S.E. Hinton. I only own this story, the plot, and any characters that you might not recognize._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**ba•by**_

_noun_

_a little bit of __**heaven**__ sent down to earth._

* * *

_Johnny's POV:_

_Seven Months Later | December 16th, 1966_

**FOR THE **first time in my whole life, my patience was wearing thin. Mama had gone into labor six hours ago and now my baby brother or sister would be coming into the world. The boys and I sat in the hospital waiting room, our backs aching from sitting in those blue vinyl chairs for so long. I kept tapping my fingers along my thigh in a steady motion. I was bored, but excited to meet my baby sibling nonetheless. No one else said anything either; it was in the middle of the night and we were all exhausted.

"I think I'm gonna go crash at Buck's place, Johnny. Let me know when Baby Cade is born." Dallas stood up and stretched as he spoke, his joints popping painfully with the movement. For once, I was thankful that he didn't feel like getting hauled in tonight.

"Alright, Dally. The rest of you should probably get home, too. It's pretty late." I whispered, stifling a yawn with the back of my hand. It was 2:30 A.M. and everyone looked close to passing out from sleep deprivation; everyone except for Sodapop, who looked as awake and lively as ever.

"Are you sure, Johnny? We can always stay if you need us to." Darry asked. I nodded my head, not even upset that he was leaving. He was constantly tired from working all the time, so he deserved a few more hours of sleep. I'd even caught him dozing off in the chair a few times.

"Yes, now go on. I'll be just fine." I reasoned with a smile. Darry yawned and handed Soda his keys; he already knew what he had to do.

"You're driving us home tonight, Pepsi-Cola," Darry instructed, right after he yawned again.

"Goodbye, guys. I'll see you later!" I waved, then I looked around. It was just me, Two-Bit and Steve in the waiting room now. Time seemed to be going slower than molasses and I wasn't sure how much more I could take, so I closed my eyes until the sound of a door opening _finally_ startled me awake.

"Family of Regina Cade?" A pretty blonde nurse asked. I stood up and walked towards her.

"I'm her son," I stated. She smiled brightly and told me to follow her. I glanced back at Steve and Two-Bit, but only Steve was there and he was asleep. I realized the wisecracker had headed out the main door and to the parking lot a few seconds ago. The nurse led me down a long hallway with a big glass window in the front. Peering through it, I saw a baby girl in the first row with a tag that read: '_Baby Girl Cade' _in big letters. She'd been swaddled in a hospital blanket, and there was a pink hat on her little head.

"She doesn't have a name yet?" I asked mainly to myself. I looked up at the nurse and noticed she was frowning; she shook her head.

"No, not yet. Your mother didn't want to name her _or_ hold her. She's already given full custody over to you, so all she has to do is sign the baby out." She explained. I sighed heavily; it sounded like something my mother would do. I continued to stare aimlessly at the little baby behind the glass. She looked so innocent and sweet. The poor thing had no idea what she'd been through in the last hour or so, and I envied how wonderful it must've felt to be so young. She needed a name to match her beauty; something _pleasing _but not too _girly_ either.

She didn't look like an Annabelle, or a Cassidy, and definitely _not _a Gracelyn. Then it hit me, the most perfect name in the whole world came at me like a freight train.

"Liliana Marie Cade," I said softly, liking the way her new name rolled off my tongue. It sounded sweet and gorgeous, and it fit her perfectly. I instantly knew that she would be an amazing person when she grew up, even if that would be several years from now. The nurse smiled at me as she wrote something down on her pad.

"That's a lovely name!" This nurse was very kind. I could see why she chose to work with new mothers and their babies. I nodded at what she said and smiled fondly.

"Thank you. I've always liked the name Lily, and Marie was my best friend's mother's middle name..." I trailed off, noticing she was awake and squirming.

"She's a very healthy baby, weighing in at five pounds and nine ounces. The only reason she's so tiny is that she didn't gain the weight she should've before being born. We call this intrauterine growth restriction." The nurse informed me. "So she's not premature, but with your mother's health problems I'm _very_ surprised she wasn't."

I only nodded my head and looked back at Lily, who was being held and comforted by another nurse. I suddenly felt this aching desire to hold her myself; to cuddle her and shower her with affection, but I had never held a baby before and I didn't want to hurt her or anything. She was still so delicate.

"Could I hold her?" I asked the nurse, whose ID revealed her as _'Betty'_, and she nodded her head happily. I had just now noticed her name and it suited her nicely.

"Of course you can! I wish you the best of luck." Betty told me. I thanked her as she walked off, and she sent me another kind smile over her shoulder.

I took a deep breath and walked over to Liliana in the other room. She was even prettier up close. She was lightly skinned with a slight rosy hue – which I learned was common in newborn babies – and she had the same crown of curly jet-black hair that I did, only hers was much softer and not slicked with grease. Her bottomless dark-blue eyes reminded me of the ocean and she had the cutest, thickest little lashes to match.

Man, she was so _perfect_ it almost physically hurt to look at her.

"Hey, _bambina_," I whispered. "My name's Johnny. I'm your _fratello_." I watched with a smile as she moved her hands out of the loosely wrapped blanket they'd swaddled her in and made a fist. That was when I decided to bend down and carefully pick her up, making sure to support her head and hold her close.

I walked towards the rocking chair in the center of the room and sat down in it, feeling tears of joy and confusion pool up in my eyes as Lily squirmed. I finally had a baby sister, and that made me so happy, but I couldn't do this all on my own. Sure, the gang would be there to support me if I ever needed it, but in the end, everything was going to be _my_ responsibility.

Looking down at the tiny girl in my arms, I held out my pinkie finger and watched as she grabbed onto it with her whole hand. She had a surprisingly strong grip for being a newborn baby.

"You're going to be safe with me. I can promise you that." I told Lily, gazing into her dark-blue eyes and kissing her forehead.

* * *

_**A/N**__: I don't know about you guys, but I think our boy Johnny is going to be an amazing big brother. Let me know what you thought in the comments, and don't be afraid to leave constructive criticism!_

* * *

_Translations: __**Italian**__ \- English_

_**Bambina **__\- baby (feminine)_

_**Fratello **__\- brother_


	4. Sleepless Nights

_**DISCLAIMER:**__ I don't own "The Outsiders", because it respectively belongs to S.E. Hinton. I only own this story, the plot, and any other characters that you might not recognize._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_"People who say they sleep like a baby usually don't have one." – __**Leo J. Burke**_

* * *

_Third Person POV:_

_Two Weeks Later | December 26, 1966_

**JOHNNY GROANED **as Liliana's crying jolted him out of his sleep, her shrill screams threatening to wake anyone within a ten-mile radius. Johnny reluctantly sat up on the couch he'd apparently fallen asleep on, and he sighed as his back popped with each movement, and his neck made a slightly painful cracking sound whenever he moved his head.

Johnny couldn't remember the last time he'd had a decent night of sleep. After deciding that his house had too many horrific memories, Darry Curtis graciously offered to let Lily and Johnny live under his roof. But the small girl was a restless sleeper, and she often woke up numerous times throughout the night. The rest of the Curtis gang tried to help out, but in the end, it was up to Johnny to take care of his baby sister, which meant a lot of sleepless nights and a _very tired teenage_ boy.

Luckily, most of his teachers had been lenient and understanding; Johnny hadn't even been taking care of his baby sister for a month yet, so it was understandable that they weren't settled into a routine. He was seventeen; the teachers were more than willing to cut him some slack for a few weeks. But after Johnny had almost fallen asleep during a lab in chemistry last week and nearly set the entire classroom on fire, he had the feeling that some of their leniency was wearing thin.

Nonetheless, he stood and crossed the room to find Lily crying in her cradle, her small face red and pinched. Johnny lifted her up and cradled her against his body, murmuring soothing words to his baby sister.

_"Shhh," _he whispered, but Lily only cried louder. Johnny sighed before going to make her a bottle, heating it in a small bowl of warm water on the counter. Lily continued to wail as Johnny placed the nipple on his sister's mouth, lightly touching it to her pouty lips, but she simply shoved it away with her tongue and turned her head away.

Johnny sighed once more. "Okay, I get it. You're not hungry." He then laid Lily down on a nearby table and unbuttoned her pink cotton sleeper before taking a deep breath and wincing at the sound of the straps coming unstuck. He held his breath as he checked her diaper, and he exhaled in relief.

_Thank goodness that wasn't it. . ._

He put her diaper back on before redoing the buttons of her sleeper and picking her up, cradling her head. Johnny rocked her, gave her the blanket that had been in the cradle with her, and he gave her a stuffed animal. He even tried _crying _with her. Nothing was working.

"I don't know what you want, sweetheart. You're not hungry. You have a dry diaper. You're not sick. What is it?" Johnny murmured, on the verge of crying himself as he stared down at his baby sister, who laid fussing in her cradle. Johnny paced around the room for several minutes before he accidentally stepped on Mrs. Curtis' old music box, causing a tune to begin to play.

The eldest Cade growled in frustration as he reached down to turn it off, but his hand stopped millimeters from the box as the music caused a memory to resurface in his mind.

* * *

_***FLASHBACK***_

_"Johnny, it's the middle of the night! Can't you make her stop cryin'?" Dallas groaned as he entered the Curtis' guest room to see Johnny trying to soothe Liliana, who was screaming and crying at the top of her tiny lungs._

_"I have one more trick up my sleeve," Johnny whispered before he took a deep breath and began to sing._

_"Hush, little baby, don't say a word,_  
_Johnny's gonna buy you a mockingbird._  
_And if that mockingbird won't sing,_  
_Johnny's gonna buy you a diamond ring._  
_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_  
_Johnny's gonna buy you a looking glass._  
_And if that looking glass gets broke,_  
_Johnny's gonna buy you a billy goat._  
_And if that billy goat won't pull,_  
_Johnny's gonna buy you a cart and bull._  
_And if that cart and bull turn over,_  
_Johnny's gonna buy you a dog named Rover._  
_And if that dog named Rover won't bark,_  
_Johnny's gonna buy you a horse and cart._  
_And if that horse and cart fall down,_  
_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."_

_By the time the lullaby came to a close, Lily was snoring softly._

* * *

**JOHNNY TOOK **a deep breath as he sat in a chair beside Lily's cradle before beginning to sing.

_"Hush, little baby, don't say a word,_  
_Johnny's gonna buy you a mockingbird._  
_And if that mockingbird won't sing,_  
_Johnny's gonna buy you a diamond ring._  
_And if that diamond ring turns brass,_  
_Johnny's gonna buy you a looking glass._  
_And if that looking glass gets broke,_  
_Johnny's gonna buy you a billy goat._  
_And if that billy goat won't pull,_  
_Johnny's gonna buy you a cart and bull._  
_And if that cart and bull turn over,_  
_Johnny's gonna buy you a dog named Rover._  
_And if that dog named Rover won't bark,_  
_Johnny's gonna buy you a horse and cart._  
_And if that horse and cart fall down,_  
_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."_

By the time Johnny finished singing, Lily was fast asleep in her cradle, and he barely had time to marvel over how sweet she looked now that she wasn't crying when a voice sounded from behind him.

"Nice lullaby," Ponyboy whispered as he crossed the room.

Johnny nodded. "I sing it to her sometimes, and she stops crying almost immediately." The oldest Cade sighed as he stared at the living, breathing human infant he was supposed to take care of. He had to keep her safe, healthy, and happy. . . Johnny was only seventeen. He didn't know if he could take on such a big responsibility.

He swallowed before glancing at Ponyboy.

"I can do this, right?" he questioned, and the younger boy knew he was referring to Lily and all the responsibilities that came with being her caretaker.

Ponyboy smiled, placing a hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"_We_ can do this," he clarified. "We'll help you, Johnnycake. You and Lily are a part of this family, and family doesn't leave anyone behind."

* * *

_**DISCLAIMER****:** __I do__n't own the lyrics to "__Hush, Little Baby__" because they rightfully belong to its original composer._

_**A/N**__: I'll just admit it, I'm a sucker for cute, fluffy chapters with lots of bonding. I can't help it. Let me know what you thought in the comments!_

_**XOXO - Madi :D**_


	5. Rumor Has It

_**DISCLAIMER**__: I don't own "The Outsiders", because it respectively belongs to S.E. Hinton._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**ru • mor**_

_(noun)_

_a currently circulating story or report of uncertain doubt or truth._

* * *

_Third Person POV:_

_January 15, 1967_

**LILY WAS **a month old and the center of Johnny's universe. She didn't wake up as often during the night anymore, which he was thankful for since he could get a decent amount of sleep every night. But Lily seemed to be the least of his problems lately. He had other things to worry about, especially with school, though he didn't need to be concerned about his grades.

Rumors were being spread throughout the whole town, and it was all because of the boy's good-for-nothing parents. It had started with a little white lie, but then it quickly escalated into a string of malicious fabrications that made anger broil in the pit of Johnny's stomach. His parents had told everyone they knew that Johnny was sleeping around and got a random girl pregnant, then he paid her to never speak of it and dumped the baby on him when it was born. They said the girl moved away, leaving Johnny with a baby that he _didn't want _and no one ever heard from her again after that.

It was never mentioned that this baby was his little sister and not some random teenager's. Never was it said that Johnny's parents had forced the responsibility of a baby onto him rather than some girl that he had _slept _around with, or that he never paid anyone to keep quiet. And the funny thing was: Johnny's still a _virgin_.

Johnny always wondered why everyone believed his mother and father instead of him. He didn't understand _how_ they could just assume those things when they barely even knew him well enough in the first place. But the boy knew he would never receive answers to those questions; his parents were cruel and heartless human beings with no desire to care for a child. Everyone in Tulsa knew that too, yet they still believed in their lies.

He didn't have a lot of time to ponder on these thoughts, as he heard Lily begin to cry from upstairs. Johnny just sighed before he stood up and started for the staircase, the wood making an obnoxious creaking sound with every step that he took. He already knew that his baby sister was hungry just by the resonance of her sharp crying. Over the course of five weeks, the oldest Cade had quickly learned how to distinguish the differences in his sister's cries.

The seventeen-year-old entered his bedroom to find Lily kicking and wailing in her crib, her little face red and pinched from being so distressed. Johnny didn't hesitate to scoop the baby girl into his arms, cooing in a sweet tone as he rocked her back and forth.

"I know, Lily. I know you're hungry. Let's go get you some milk, okay?" Johnny cradled his sister and walked downstairs with her, going to the kitchen to heat up a premade bottle from the fridge. It took a minute, but once it was warm enough, Johnny carried Lily to the sofa and sat down with her. He positioned her in his lap so she was slightly reclined, and then brushed the amber nipple against his baby sister's lips.

Once Lily began to nurse, Johnny hugged her closer and watched with a fond smile as she drank her bottle. There was something about getting to cuddle with the small girl and wiping formula from her chin that made the eldest Cade's heart ache with love. He couldn't find the words to describe how it felt, but he knew it was different. The way she looked up at him with equal amounts of innocence and trust cradled in her baby-blue eyes seemed to tug at Johnny's heartstrings.

Lily drifted off to sleep again after the seventeen-year-old burped her, and he guided her head to his shoulder before draping a quilt over the both of them. Johnny supposed a few minutes of cuddling couldn't hurt.

* * *

_Johnny's POV:_

**I SAT** at the end of the couch, my ankles crossed and fingertips grazing the seams of my flannel pajama bottoms as I stared blankly at the TV screen. If Ponyboy were to ask me what happened in the old _Star Trek _rerun, I wouldn't be able to give a direct answer. My mind had been shunning my surroundings all day. From the second I got home, to the few hours I'd spent with Lily before Ponyboy returned from the library. No matter how hard I tried to focus, my thoughts would continuously drift.

We'd been sitting in agonizing silence for the last hour and a half, only occasionally gazing in the others direction or catching the other looking out of their peripheral.

Ponyboy suddenly sat upright and crossed his arms over his chest, his eyebrows knitted in worry as he looked at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"I don't know what you mean."

He breathed out a heavy sigh before continuing. "Why are you so quiet, Johnny? I can tell something's bothering you. What is it?"

I bowed my head shamefully. My best friend was one of the few people who could read me a little _too_ well.

"Honestly? It's just my parents. They've spread all these rumors about me, and now everyone in town thinks I've got issues."

Ponyboy shifted a little at the other end of the couch, his eyes widening in anger and surprise. I averted my gaze quickly, not keen on allowing the emotions I'd spent months forcing down and locking away to resurface. It was also a given that the last thing Ponyboy Curtis needed was to watch his best friend have a mental breakdown right in front of him.

I looked back at the fifteen-year-old after taking a deep breath. "Why do they always have to make my life miserable?"

"They're assholes, Johnny," Ponyboy answered after a few minutes of silence. "Do they really need an excuse?"

I swallowed my response as he stood up and walked towards the staircase. Then, after a sheepish grin at me, he started for his and Soda's bedroom. I stared aimlessly at the wall for a moment, watching a tiny fly dart back and forth.

I stood, turning the TV off and folding the yellow afghan. My chest tightened at how peaceful the house appeared. All the wrestling and shouting, the swearing and threats, they were next to nothing as I stood there, my breathing a haunting lullaby in the otherwise silent atmosphere. Careful not to disturb the peace, I waited until I was halfway up the stairs before letting out a shaky breath.

I slowed to a stop outside my bedroom at the end of the hall and pushed the door open a crack. Lily was just as much at peace as the house, if not a little more so. I walked across the room and bent over her crib, brushing my thumb over her chubby cheek. It was just as I was straightening up that she became fussy, wiggling in the blanket that was draped over her.

"_Shhh_," I murmured softly, laying my hand on Lily's stomach for comfort. "Big brother's here. Go back to sleep."

Soothed by the sound of my voice, Lily cooed sweetly and settled back down. I took this action as my cue to let her sleep. I pulled away from the almond-colored crib before crawling into my own bed a few feet away.

I sat on the plush dark-red comforter and stared down at my lap. I probably looked as exhausted as I felt, but there was something more than that in the thoughts that continuously swarmed my brain. My fingers gently brushed the framed picture of me holding Lily at the hospital on the nightstand before I dropped my hand. I laid back in bed without much thought of closing the door.

Instead, I stared through the bars of Lily's crib. The innocent, little baby that trusted me to keep her safe and healthy was completely oblivious to the drama beginning to encircle our lives. She was just an _infant; _she didn't deserve to get caught up in the warped mind games that my parents liked to play.

After a moment, I grabbed a fistful of the comforter in my hands and brought it up to my mouth, silent tears cascading down my cheeks as I finally caved in and allowed my emotions to take over.

* * *

_**A/N**__: I'm sorry for such an emotional chapter, but this book would get boring really fast if it was all just sunshine and rainbows. Don't worry, though, it'll get better for Johnny eventually!_

_Don't forget to vote and comment..._

_**XOXO - Madi :D**_


	6. Words Can Break My Heart

_**DISCLAIMER**__: I don't own The Outsiders, because it respectively belongs to S.E. Hinton._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

_**" **__The tongue has no bones, but is strong enough to break a heart, so be careful with your words. __**"**_

* * *

_Johnny's POV:_

_January 18, 1967_

**IT WASN'T **a surprise to find that I was the main topic at school the next morning. As I weaved my way through groups loitering in the hallways, eyes following my every step, I could hear bits and pieces of conversations, which all pertained to me in one way or another. Some questioned how I'd gotten that poor girl to sleep with me in the first place; others asked if she was even _alive. _But most were set and trying to figure out why the hell I was so important. I'd like to be the first person to hear that answer once they found it.

I wouldn't say Greasers were those people that drifted through high school unnoticed. Sure, we weren't as rich or popular as the Socs, but we weren't always nobodies either. My name circled around the school, more times than not over a rumor, but I thought very highly of myself. There was a part of me that did have the same questions as everyone else; why was I so important to everybody? Surely, I wasn't worth so many conversations.

"Don't listen to them, Johnny." Ponyboy said gently, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I rubbed my temples as I leaned my head against the locker, trying to alleviate the sudden headache that was making my skull throb.

"It's a little hard to ignore."

My best friend managed a small sigh. "I know. But they don't have a clue what they're talkin' about, or what you used to go through every day."

"Think of it this way, kid," Steve glared at a group of cheerleaders that had been looking in my direction. "They're just brainless idiots that don't know what in the hell they're talkin' about."

Shaking my head in disgust, I opened my locker and took out my History textbook, tucking it under my arm as I adjusted my bookbag on my shoulders.

* * *

"**DO YOU** have Daddy issues or something?" a voice snapped from behind me. I thought about responding, but knew it would be in my best interests not to. After hearing the nasty comments circle these last four periods, I was close to my breaking point.

"What about that girl?" another voice added. "It's kinda sad that you even _had_ the money to pay her. Maybe you really raped her—"

_Okay, that does it._

I stood so quickly my knee rammed into the table, shaking the contents on it. I spun around so I was facing the Socs' tables from across the cafeteria, finding that every pair of eyes was already on me.

"Do y'all want something to talk about?" I asked, glancing around the room. My heart sunk into my stomach when I saw Two-Bit and Ponyboy looking at me in worry.

"How many of you here actually believe in the rumors around town?" I wasn't surprised to see most of the male Socs in the room raise their hands; a few girls even joined in with obnoxious giggles and whispers.

"Okay, how many of you actually believe that I paid a girl to keep her mouth shut?" There were fewer hands this time.

I nodded to myself. "You're all here makin' comments about me not having any money just 'cause I'm a Greaser, but how about you start thinking about the monsters that spread all these rumors in the first place. If they lied about the baby being my little sister, then what else could they _possibly_ be lying about?" I glanced around the room, watching as some of the Socs squirmed in their seats.

"How would Mama and Daddy feel if they heard their precious son was sleeping around with a random girl? Worse, what if you really _weren't _doing it and they made everyone believe you were? But most of you are thinking it won't happen to you, that Greasers are the only ones that have it rough." I laughed quietly, meeting Ponyboy's gaze as I looked over my shoulder. "So, are they? Are Greasers _really _the only ones that have it rough or is every Soc in this cafeteria, in this school, oblivious to manipulation when they see it?"

Without another word, I threw my hood over my head and walked out of the cafeteria.

* * *

**FOR THE **first time in forever, Two-Bit wasn't waiting for Ponyboy and I after school to drop us off at home. He'd said something this morning about a date with his girl Kathy, but I really wasn't paying him a lot of attention. As soon as I stepped outside, the cold hatred that had been building steadily in my chest all day finally spread to the rest of my body, which then caused tears to prick the corners of my eyes for about the _hundredth _time that day.

This was so _fucking _stupid. I was sick of crying over my parents and the fact that they didn't give a shit about me. I've always tried so hard to make them care, to make them see that I was actually much more than just the result of a broken condom... But at what _cost? _I had long ago accepted that I was nothing more than a mistake and a disappointment in my Mama and Dad's eyes, however, that didn't make it any less hurtful.

Wiping a few stray tears, I bit down on my bottom lip until it started to bleed. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I just barely heard Ponyboy when he asked, "Are you all right, Johnny?"

"I don't even know anymore," I whispered. As several more tears leaked from my eyes, I let out a choked sob and fell to my knees on the sidewalk, wrapping my arms around myself when the chilly January breeze swept over us. I didn't exactly remember when my best friend came over to hold me, but I liked having my back rubbed and being squeezed every so often.

After a few minutes, Pony pulled away from our embrace. "C'mon, Johnny. You don't have to cry, man. I promise it'll be okay."

"No, it won't," I said pathetically, sounding a lot like a little kid who'd been told that they couldn't stay up past their bedtime. "People around here'll believe you tell 'em, and it's so damn stupid! Why'd you think I've been _the talk of the town_ for five weeks?"

I instantly regretted shouting at the younger boy, for we shared a special bond with one another that had been created by trust. We were like brothers, and I had _never _even raised my voice to him until now.

It didn't seem to bother him, though, because he sighed softly before rising to his feet and taking me with him. "Listen, buddy... I know you're upset right now, so why don't we go to the park for a bit and kill some time on the monkey bars? Soda ain't gonna mind if he has to watch Lily for a while longer."

I considered Ponyboy's offer for a moment. To be completely honest, I wanted nothing more than to relax and have some fun with my best friend after the exhausting day I'd had. But I also knew that I had to get home to Lily and relinquish Sodapop of taking care of her. My mind battled with my heart for a minute until I made a decision.

"Okay, you've convinced me. _I'm_ in…" I glanced at Pony with a daring twinkle in my eyes. "Last one to the monkey bars is a rotten egg!"

* * *

_**A/N**__: I'm so sorry if this chapter sucked, but I hope it was still worth reading! Let me know what you thought in the comments, and don't be afraid to offer constructive criticism._

_**XOXO - Madi XD**_


	7. Tell The Truth

_**DISCLAIMER**__: I don't own "The Outsiders", because it respectively belongs to S.E. Hinton. I only own this story, the plot, and any characters that you might not recognize._

_Enjoy!_

_**" **__Truth will always be truth, regardless of lack of understanding, disbelief or ignorance. __**" – **__**W. Clement Stone**_

_Johnny's POV:_

_Four Months Later | May 17th, 1967_

"**ARE YOU** sure you can handle Lily on your own?" I asked for about the millionth time that morning, shifting the five-month-old in my arms as I rubbed her back soothingly. I'll admit, letting Dallas Winston watch my baby sister for the day wasn't a very bright decision, but it's not like I had any other choice. Everyone else in the gang either had to work, or go to school, and I definitely wasn't about to leave her with some stranger. That just wouldn't feel right to me.

After all, Lily was _my_ responsibility, and it was up to me to make sure that she was properly taken care of. Dally had quite a reputation for fighting, getting jailed, picking up women, and sleeping around. So when he offered to look after the infant while I went to school, it startled me; I didn't think babysitting was at the top of his to-do list. Nevertheless, Dallas assured me that he would take good care of my baby sister.

"Jesus Christ," the blonde huffed under his breath. "I've told you a _thousand_ times already, she's gonna be just fine. If you keep on worryin' like this, I reckon you'll end up with gray hairs before you even reach forty." He was shaking his head, but still smiling in spite of himself. I knew he could never get mad at me.

"Sorry, Dal..." I mumbled. "I guess I just worry about her a lot."

With a shake of his head, Dallas walked over and gently plucked Lily from my arms, holding her on his hip like I'd been doing a few seconds ago. "Don't worry about it, I understand. Your folks practically abandoned her anyway."

His voice was bitter as he mentioned my abusive parents, who I haven't seen or heard from since Lily's birth. If I were being honest, it hurt a little, like someone had taken a pair of scissors and stabbed them right through my heart. I was both disgusted and confused that my parents could raise (more like abuse and neglect) their only child for twelve years, and then abandon a new baby when they decided they didn't want anything to do with her. I thought it wouldn't hurt so much if I'd been kicked to the curb back then, but maybe I was wrong.

"Johnny... Johnnycake? You okay, buddy?" Dally's concerned tone of voice met my ears, and I was quick to reassure him.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Swinging my backpack effortlessly over my shoulder, I walked up to the pair and brushed my lips against one of Lily's chubby cheeks. "Good-bye, princess! I'll see you later."

"Bye." Dally waved at me with his free hand, his other going to rest on the infant's upper back.

I ducked out of the house with a small smile, gently shutting the door behind me. Two-Bit and Ponyboy were still waiting for me in his car, the radio played some classic rock station as they sat in silence, chain-smoking. I opened the passenger side door and slid into the seat, my bookbag sitting in between my legs.

"Hiya, Johnny!" Two-Bit said cheerfully as he turned to me and flashed one of his signature grins. "We didn't think you'd be comin' today."

I shrugged a shoulder without much emotion. "I don't really have a choice."

"Well, we're glad you're here anyway," Ponyboy stated gently. "But I have an exam this mornin' that I should study for, so could we get goin'?" He then glanced over at the wisecracker of our group, who nodded before beginning to drive off.

While the other guys smoked on the way to school, I rested my elbow on the car door and thought of what today would bring. It had been a few months since my parents spread those awful lies about me, but every single day was filled with suspicion and anger as the other students just stared at me, talking about my life like it was some sort of article in the newspaper. It made me a little uncomfortable, to tell you the truth. What had I ever done to deserve my parents' hate and abuse?

I liked to think that they would forget all about it when the next scandal rolled around; most high school students had short attention spans anyway. But then again, I wasn't sure if I could tolerate their hateful words for much longer.

**THE WARNING** bell chimed throughout the halls just as I shut my locker door and headed to English. Surprisingly, I'd taken quite a liking to the class ever since Ponyboy got me a personal copy of "_Gone With The Wind" _for my birthday. I took my usual seat in the third row and waited for the tardy bell to ring so Mrs. Holland could come in and start her lesson. During that time, the rest of my classmates piled in and took their seats - most of them being middle-class kids and other greasers, and some of them began having _loud_ conversations about what they were going to do over the weekend.

Glory, how I wished I wasn't so shy and quiet. Maybe then I could tell a few of them to shut their mouths. Their chattering was making it difficult for me to think.

"Okay, boys and girls, _settle down_ now..." Mrs. Holland firmly commanded as she entered the classroom. She then walked over to the chalkboard and began to write something in big, bold letters.

_**GET TO KNOW YOUR CLASSMATES!**_

I almost fell out of my chair and onto the floor. She couldn't be serious, could she? I always knew Mrs. Holland was _very_ different from most of the teachers at Will Rogers High School, but this was unusual for her. She normally just started teaching grammar rules and parts of speech, then assigned us a chapter to take notes on in our books. From the disappointed look on her face, Mrs. Holland probably knew she'd get this reaction, but she still clapped her hands together and gave us a wide smile.

"Class, I've heard more than a few concerning things goin' on with one of my students, so I decided that we're going to take the time today to learn about one another. It's perfectly fine if you'd rather not share, but just remember we're all here to support you." Her gaze flickered over to me when she said that, and I desperately wanted to disappear as several other students began to whisper and stare.

"**THANK YOU** for sharing, Susan." Mrs. Holland said cheerfully. Luckily, the only thing _she_ had to deal with was a deadbeat uncle who kept asking her parents for money, and an older brother who she never saw. Our teacher was going by rows, so I was supposed to go next. I secretly hoped she would skip me, but no one ever did that.

"Johnny, is there anything you'd like to share?" I hesitated for a moment, feeling everyone's eyes on me. I really didn't want to talk about my personal life, but maybe they _could_ help me out. After all, it's not like it would hurt anything. Why does it matter?

"Um, it's actually really complicated," I admitted nervously. My cheeks were burning bright red from embarrassment, and I was lucky that nobody had noticed it due to my ebony features. Man, I wished I had skipped like some of those other kids did.

"That's okay, honey. We can always come back to you tomorrow." My teacher assured me. I think she noticed how nervous I was becoming because she offered me a warm smile.

Returning the gesture, I took a deep breath and spoke. "My parents have abused me ever since I was a little kid, about six-years-old if you wanna get technical. All they ever do is drink, smoke, and take drugs until they pass out. They don't give a _damn_ about me." I paused for a second and took a deep breath. Despite the fact that most of the kids in this class could barely even remember my name, they were all staring at me with wide eyes. I guess none of them were expecting me to share any of this.

"About a year ago, my Mama had an affair with another man, and she got pregnant. My parents didn't want anything to do with the baby, so when she was born, they basically forced the responsibility onto me. We even had to move out and go live with a few close friends of mine I haven't heard from them in months, and that's probably so I won't have to beg 'em for nothin'." I paused once more, taking a shaky breath.

_Don't cry._

_Don't cry._

_Don't cry._

In an instant, I regretted sharing my story. Everyone seemed to be looking at me with either sadness or pity in their eyes, and so I bowed my head in shame. The last thing I _ever_ wanted was to make someone else feel sorry for me.

"What's the baby's name?" A voice asked pleasantly, and I turned my head to see none other than _Randy Adderson_. It confused me as to why_ he_ of all people would ask a question like that. For years, all Randy ever did was treat me like I didn't even exist, but his eyes said a whole lot more. Maybe he _did_ care sometimes.

I gave him a little grin. "Liliana Marie, and she's legally my half-sister."

"That's _bullshit!_ You're probably just lying to get attention, you dirty Greaser!" Someone accused. I looked over my shoulder and met the hard gaze of Nick Crews, another popular Soc. He and Randy often hung out, but he _certainly_ wasn't as nice as the other boy.

"Nick, that's quite enough! Leave Johnny alone. Can't you see he's already exhausted? He has to take care of an infant and he's only in high school!"

For the second time that day, I almost fell over. No teacher had _ever_ stood up for me before, not even when I was being pushed around in the hallways or threatened and sworn at. It really made my day.

"You wouldn't mind bringing Liliana to class tomorrow, would you? I have a feeling _some_ people are going to need hard proof, but I won't rush you." Mrs. Holland gave me another smile.

"Of course, ma'am, tomorrow should work. I've just gotta figure it all out." I mumbled those last few words, yet I knew everyone heard me. When the bell rang to signal the end of class, I darted out of the room before she could ask anymore questions.

_**A/N:**__ Ooh, Johnny's going to bring Lily to school in the next chapter. What do you think will happen there? Let me know what you thought in the comments, and don't forget to leave constructive criticism!_

_**XOXO – Madi :D**_


End file.
